Aventure perpétuelle 10 Days of LawLu Friendship-Family (nakama)
by Luffy-Law-Love . Sab et Jess
Summary: Un One-Shot créé pour célébrer l'évènement 10 Days of LawLu.


Voici notre participation pour l'évènement ( **10 Days of LawLu** ) organisé par **xaidrawsandwrites, cattuccinos, rei-the-rat et tuskietyrantyokokurama** sur tumblr. Thème du jour 3 [ **Friendship/Family (Nakama)** ]

Lien du tumblr dédié à l'évènement :

Un grand merci à toutes ces bonnes personnes pour avoir créer cet évènement dédié à nos deux capitaines favoris! Merci également aux participants!

* * *

Les personnages font partis du manga de Eiichiro Oda; **One Piece**

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du manga. Luffy est âgé de 21 ans et est devenu Roi des pirates. Law est âgé de 27 ans et est devenu un Empereur.

Nous avons rien précisé concernant la rencontre entre Shanks et Luffy, mais ce dernier a gardé son précieux chapeau de paille sous la demande de Shanks le roux. Nous pensons que l'identité de Luffy au chapeau de paille, n'aurait plus la même valeur sans ce fameux couvre-chef et Shanks est très probablement du même avis.

Personnages à caractères **OOC**

Des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire peuvent être présentes, veuillez nous en excuser et ne pas hésiter à nous les signaler.

* * *

 **Aventure perpétuelle**

Profondément endormi, Law se tint légèrement à l'écart de son équipage ainsi que de celui de Luffy, ces derniers fêtant depuis plusieurs jours et sans relâche, leur récente victoire après avoir finalement réussi à dénicher Raftel; l'île où Gold D. Roger avait dissimulé son trésor le plus précieux.

Lorsque Nami avait compris que le précieux trésor n'était rien d'autre qu'une liberté absolue, elle fut furieuse et rejetait ses frustrations sur tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Elle pensait sincèrement mettre la main sur un trésor gigantesque , composé de pierres précieuses, de diamant et d'or, mais il n'en était rien et elle s'efforça donc à oublier son malheur en se joignant à ses compagnons pour célébrer l'évènement de leur vie.

L'île où les deux équipages séjournaient actuellement, était dépourvu de toutes saisons autres que printanière, les nombreux arbres et plantes y étaient joliment fleuris tout au long de l'année et la vie semblait y être éternellement baignée par les rayons chaleureux du soleil. Ce lieu somptueux était égaré dans les mers lointaines du Nouveau Monde, le champ magnétique de l'île étant absent, les pirates pouvaient ainsi vaquer librement à leurs occupations avec une chance infime d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'autres pirates ou marins qui ne semblent avoir aucune connaissance quant à l'existence de ce lieu divin, désormais sous la protection bienveillante du nouveau roi des pirates; Monkey D. Luffy et de l'Empereur; Trafalgar D. Water Law.

La douce brise vint caresser le visage paisible de Law qui ouvrit lentement les yeux afin d'habituer son regard fatigué à la lumière environnante. Une fois éveillé, le Chirurgien de la Mort prit le temps d'étirer ses membres convenablement, retirant hors de lui quelques pétales de cerisiers rose clair qui s'étaient décroché des arbres environnants. Doucement, l'Empereur se redresse afin de s'adosser à l'arbre auprès duquel il s'était assoupi. Passant une main dans ses cheveux échevelés, il tourna son regard sur son côté en constatant immédiatement l'absence de la personne avec qui il s'était endormi. Confus, Law se mit à examiner les environs, à la recherche de son compagnon et bien que les membres des deux équipages étaient tous réunis, en train de festoyer vigoureusement autour d'un futur festin qui se préparait tranquillement de la main du chef; Sanji, il n'y avait toutefois, aucune trace du jeune Roi des pirates. Cela était étrange étant données les délicieuses odeurs qui s'émanent par la cuisson du prochain repas.

Law décida de partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Il se leva lestement avec son nodachi maintenue en main droite, clignant des yeux au rayon lumineux et chaleureux qui traverse son visage. Il se sentait en pleine forme, agréablement reposé. Après avoir passé les derniers jours à regarder et écouter ses amis pirates; chanter, danser et s'époumoner de joie, le manque de sommeil avait finit par le rattraper et il était plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi à obtenir quelques heures de tranquillités bien mérité.

Tout en revérifiant les environs, Law se rapprocha des deux groupes de pirates afin d'y interroger Nami en espérant que cette dernière soit enfin apaisée de son incessante fureur. Comme toutes personnes ici présentes; exceptée Nico Robin; le nouvel Empereur avait lui aussi subi la douloureuse puissance d'un coup de poing provoqué par la frustration dû au manque de richesse peu après que le fameux trésor de Gold Roger fut découvert. C'était très déplaisant d'être mis KO par une femme à l'apparence aussi frêle. Cependant, Law a compris une chose en poursuivant son alliance avec l'équipage de Luffy; les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses.

"Nami-ya ?"

La jeune femme; tranquillement assise sur l'herbe fraîche à jouer au poker en compagnie de Usopp et Chopper; tourna son regard vers le Capitaine des Heart Pirates. Elle était adossée contre le corps imposant de Bepo, ce dernier somnolant paisiblement en étant allongé à plat ventre sur le terrain verdâtre.

"Enfin réveillé Torao !" S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque. "Bien dormi~?"

Visiblement l'humeur joviale de la demoiselle était de retour et cela avait forcément un rapport avec l'argent. Law comprit aussitôt que la partie de cartes serait une victoire pour elle, il espérait en toute sympathie que Usopp et Chopper n'aient pas parié une somme trop importante. "... Ça va." Dit-il après un court moment de réflexion, son regard de couleur blé explorant les alentours une fois de plus. "Sais-tu où se trouve Luffy ?"

"Bien sûr ! Il est parti tout à l'heure à la falaise." Répondit Nami avant de cacher son visage derrière ses cartes, portant une expression plein de malice en vue de sa prochaine victoire.

Les autres joueurs ne suspectèrent pas du tout le comportement de la jeune femme, ces deux derniers se tournant légèrement pour répondre à Law.

"Nous avons invité Luffy à jouer avec nous, mais il nous a dit qu'il voulait parler à son grand frère." Commenta Chopper.

"Oui, il a emporté une bouteille de saké avec lui en nous expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire." Poursuit Usopp en exposant toutes les cartes de sa main avec une grande fierté, pensant qu'il serait le vainqueur de cette partie de poker.

"Je vois, merci." Dit Law avec un hochement de la tête, se retournant pour commencer à marcher dans la direction indiquée par ses amis pirates.

Peu après le départ de l'Empereur, Nami clama sa victoire en jetant ses cartes devant elle. "La victoire est pour moi les gars~! Par ici la monnaie~!"

Usopp et Chopper écarquillèrent les yeux face à la main de la jeune femme. C'était un Quinte Flush Royale et aucun d'eux n'avait une main de valeur égale. Ils devront donc être dans l'obligation de respecter leur accord en offrant la totalité de leur argent à Nami.

Le cri de désespoir de la part des deux perdants se firent entendre aux alentours.

Law secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel, affichant un léger sourire malgré lui.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Luffy profita pleinement de l'agréable sensation offerte par la douce brise du vent en contact avec son visage. Il était assis face à la dernière demeure de son frère aîné; Portgas D. Ace ainsi que celle du défunt; Barbe Blanche.

Le soleil était juste au-dessus de sa position, ce dernier lui apportant naturellement, chaleur et réconfort en ces lieux sacrés.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le nouveau Roi des pirates se mit à parler en regardant avec affection la sépulture de son cher frère. "Je l'ai fait Ace. J'ai réalisé mon rêve en devenant le Roi des pirates."

Derrière les arbres fleuris et à quelques mètres de Luffy, Law écouta les paroles de son jeune ami en s'adossant tranquillement à l'un des arbres majestueux qui entoure le tombeau des deux célèbres pirates défunts. Il prit soin de ne pas rester en vue et à une distance correcte afin de donner un peu d'intimité à son compagnon.

"Je ne sais pas du tout où tu te trouves actuellement, si tu peux me voir ou même m'entendre, mais ..." Luffy abaissa la tête en affichant un triste sourire. "J'espère que tu es fier de moi." Murmura-t-il en serrant la manche de la cape; rouge et dorée qui recouvrait son dos avec sa main droite.

"Nami m'a fait cette cape récemment~" Dit-il en redressant la tête, souriant avec une expression douce sur son visage. "Elle me l'a offerte en me frappant sur la tête et en me félicitant d'être parvenue à devenir Roi des pirates sans mourir Shishi~" Il libéra un souffle fragile avant de poursuivre d'un ton nostalgique. "J'aurai tant aimé que tu sois à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Tu sais ... Je ne serais jamais parvenu jusqu'ici sans l'aide de mes amis et celle de Law à qui je dois tant."

Law ferma les yeux tout en libérant un léger soupir. Le discours du nouveau Roi des pirates était très profond et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir empathique. Lui et Luffy avait partagé tant de choses ensemble, ils étaient devenues très proches malgré leurs différences de personnalité.

L'empereur a encore beaucoup de mal à dévoiler ouvertement ses sentiments. Mais il sait qu'il aime Luffy et que ce lien d'affection ne peut être brisé.

"Ils m'ont sauvé de nombreuses fois par le passé, je les aime beaucoup. Je suis triste que tu n'aies pas réussi à tous les rencontrer ..." Dit le Roi des pirates en positionnant sa main droite à sa poitrine. "Je suis sûr que tu aurais apprécié de connaître Law. Il est devenu mon ami après m'avoir proposé une alliance~! Il est plutôt bizarre parfois, enfin c'est ce que disent souvent mes compagnons et les siens~! Shishishi~"

Law afficha quelques sillons de frustration à son front, ses doigts se crispants autour du fourreau de Kikoku. Il n'est pas bizarre ! Les seules personnes qui agissent anormalement ici, sont son équipage et celui de Luffy; capitaine inclus ! Mais certainement pas lui ! En outre, une proposition d'alliance n'a rien à voir avec un début d'amitié...

"Personnellement, je le trouve très amusant~! Surtout quand on le force à manger du pain, il déteste ça~!" Poursuit Luffy avec enthousiasme. "C'est quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi et je veux le protéger, comme toi et Sabo l'ont toujours fait pour moi. Je ne permettrai à personne de l'éloigner de moi !"

Fortement embarrassé par les propos de son compagnon; en particulier le terme de quelqu'un de _spécial_ , Law eut juste le temps de réprimer une toux sans être remarqué. Son cœur palpitait en réchauffant son corps avec une force agréablement chaleureuse, une légère rougeur se répandant sur son visage qu'il recouvrit de sa main tatouée.

Luffy fit une douce caresse sur la pierre tombale de son frère aîné, sa main s'arrêtant un court instant sur le nom qui y est inscrit. "Tu me manques tellement Ace ..." Avec son autre main, il retira son précieux chapeau de paille en signe de respect avant de le déposer sur l'herbe verte face à lui. "Sabo est déjà venu ici." Chuchota-t-il avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, son regard fixant les trois petites coupelles saké. "Je suis sûr que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi lorsque tu as appris qu'il était en vie. J'étais vraiment heureux de le revoir~!" S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. "Tu sais, il m'a promis qu'il serait bientôt là ! Nous allons pouvoir partager et revivre ce lien qui nous unit~! J'ai même apporté une nouvelle bouteille de saké afin de fêter notre réunion comme il se doit~! Mais ... J'aimerais que quelqu'un se joigne à nous pour renouveler notre précieux pacte, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?" Interrogea-t-il avec incertitude, sortant une quatrième coupelle rouge de la poche de sa cape. "Il est comme un frère à mes yeux. J'aime Law et je veux qu'il fasse réellement partie de nous ..." Implora-t-il pratiquement en fermant étroitement ses paupières.

Law découvrit son visage en faisant lentement un pas sur le côté, tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir son compagnon.

La vision de son défunt grand frère apparut soudainement devant lui et le cœur de Luffy manqua un battement. les yeux toujours fermés, il vit Ace lui hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, ce dernier affichant un large sourire avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la pénombre. "A-Ace ..." Murmura-t-il en se pinçant la lèvre avec ses dents, des fines larmes se formant dans les coins de ses yeux. Il essuya rapidement les traces de ses pleurs à l'aide de son bras tout en acquiesçant vigoureusement, un nouveau sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres. "Merci Ace~!" S'exprima-t-il avant de déposer la nouvelle coupelle auprès des trois autres. Excité à l'idée de renforcer ses liens avec l'Empereur, il ouvrit la bouteille de saké sans attendre avant de verser le liquide alcoolisé dans la petite coupelle.

Dans l'ensemble, la situation actuelle était floue aux yeux de Law, cependant, il sait désormais que Luffy tient particulièrement à l'entraîner dans son pacte fraternel. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à son compagnon, alors il respectera ses désirs en se joignant au pacte. De toute façon, Law sait qu'il n'a plus la liberté de faire ses propres choix depuis le début de son alliance avec Luffy et curieusement, il ne regrette rien de tout cela.

Prenant la décision de sortir de sa planque, Law prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer à rejoindre son compagnon pirate d'un pas tranquille. Luffy semblait ne pas faire attention à sa présence; probablement trop absorbées par ses pensées. Law l'interpella en souriant avec sincérité. "Que fait donc notre nouveau Roi des pirates en solitaire ?"

Luffy se tourna un peu pour voir son ami approcher de sa position. Il semblait d'abord surpris avant de se remettre à sourire jovialement. "Torao~!" S'exclama-t-il avant de déposer la bouteille de saké à côté de son chapeau de paille. Ceci fait, il se leva sans plus tarder afin d'aller à la rencontre de son ami, ses bras ouverts grandement pour l'accueillir dans une puissante étreinte.

Law se figea en écarquillant les yeux, se préparant à l'impact _câline_ qu'il allait bientôt recevoir. "Luf-!"

Un court instant plus tard, un fou rire de joie se manifesta de la part du Roi des pirates. La casquette molletonnée de Law était maintenant séparé de son propriétaire qui avait lourdement chuté; cette dernière reposant entre les herbes et les nombreuses fleurs colorées. L'empereur quant à lui, libéra un grognement de mécontentement avant de frapper le crâne de son compagnon d'un léger coup de manche de son nodachi. "Idiot !" le réprimanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils profonds.

"Shishishi~ désolé Torao~!" S'excusa Luffy en relevant la tête pour regarder l'autre homme. Il ne dévoilait aucune trace de culpabilité sur son visage. "Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" Exigea Law d'un ton ennuyé. Il libéra un long soupir en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête, un léger sourire à ses lèvres. "Je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes, j'ai demandé à tes amis où tu étais parti et je viens d'arriver ici à l'instant." Répondit-il finalement, sans mentionner le fait qu'il venait d'entendre les paroles de son ami; censé être destiné uniquement à Ace.

Luffy fredonna en accord tout en se blottissant contre la poitrine du plus âgé, sa cape royale recouvrant à peine ses pieds et ceux de Law; après qu'elle est glissée hors de ses épaules au moment du récent impact.

Le corps de Law frissonna à partir de l'extrémité de ses cheveux, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils à cause du contact rapproché offert par son compagnon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne put en sortir. C'est comme s'il était tout à coup devenu muet.

Luffy avait eu de nombreuses occasions de l'étreindre, mais jamais encore de cette façon. Ils étaient si proches en ce moment. Law éprouva quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de son corps et bizarrement, il ne put définir ce sentiment malgré ses grandes connaissances médicales. Cependant, il se sentait bien et sans se rendre compte de ses mouvements, il retourna le geste d'affection en entourant le corps du plus jeune avec ses bras.

Luffy n'était pas le moins du monde perturbé par les actions de son ami Empereur, un sourire gigantesque s'affichant sur son visage à l'interaction qu'il attendait. "Je t'aime Law." Murmura-t-il doucement en fermant ses paupières, profitant de la présence du soleil pour apprécier ce moment de détente.

Les cordes vocales de Law semblaient déficientes puisqu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à expulser le moindre petit son de sa bouche. Il répondit malgré tout à la déclaration de Luffy avec un léger hochement de la tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Luffy se remit à parler à voix basse. "Tu ne vas pas partir Law ?"

Law libéra un long souffle fragile qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir retenu durant les dernières minutes. Il était abasourdi du ton employé par Luffy, le Roi des pirates craignait quelque chose et cela semblait être en rapport avec son départ. Mais quel départ ? Law n'a l'intention d'aller nulle part. En outre, Luffy l'appelle que très rarement par son prénom et c'est toujours lors des moments décisifs. Pourtant, tout va pour le mieux en ce moment. Alors, qu'à donc Luffy pour parler ainsi ?

"Je ..." Oh ! Les sons sortent de nouveau ! Alors il n'était pas muet finalement ... "Je ne compte pas m'en aller ..."

Luffy libéra un soupir de soulagement tout en renforçant son étreinte autour du médecin avant de répéter les mêmes mots que tout à l'heure, mais avec davantage de gaieté cette fois-ci. "Je t'aime Law~!"

Law déglutit nerveusement avant de parler à son tour d'une voix à peine perceptible. "J-je t'aime ... moi aussi ..."

Que se passe-t-il ?

Vient-il réellement d'avouer son affection pour Luffy ?

Dire _je t'aime_ à quelqu'un est une chose qu'il n'a pas faite depuis plus de dix ans. La dernière personne ayant entendu ces mêmes mots de sa bouche était Lamy et il n'avait regrettablement pas eu la chance de dévoiler ses sentiments envers son bienfaiteur par le passé.

"Tu sais Torao ?"

"Hm ?" Law regarda fixement le ciel dépourvu de nuage, son esprit encore submergé par une série de questions sans réponse.

"Je veux continuer notre aventure sur les mers." Dit le jeune Roi des pirates en relevant la tête, affichant une expression émerveillée à l'idée de voguer librement sur toutes les mers. "Visitez les endroits par lesquels nous avons déjà navigué pour venir jusqu'ici et en découvrir de nombreux autres~! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses~?"

Law ferma les yeux en réfléchissant un instant à la proposition. Après un instant, il laissa un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre à parler à voix basse. "As-tu réellement besoin de connaître mon avis ? Après tout, tu as toujours agi sans prêter attention à mes précieux conseils~"

Luffy fit la moue à la déclaration de son ami. "Oui ! J'ai besoin de ton avis Torao !" S'exclama-t-il sérieusement.

Law ouvrit juste un œil afin de voir l'expression sur le visage du jeune Roi et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire à la vue enfantine.

"TORAO~!" Gémit bruyamment Luffy tout en frappant doucement la poitrine de l'Empereur avec son poing.

"D'accord~ d'accord~" Capitula le plus âgé en fermant à nouveau sa paupière, inspirant longuement avant de donner son point de vue concernant le projet futur de son compagnon. "Ton idée me semble bonne. De toute façon, je ne me vois pas ailleurs que quelque part sûr ou sous l'océan."

"Shishi~" Luffy libéra un rire de satisfaction, s'allongeant à nouveau contre la poitrine chaude de son ami. "Alors c'est décidé~! Nous voguerons dans le monde entier~!"

Law fredonna une douce mélodie en signe d'approbation, ses mains voyageant de haut en bas sur le dos de Luffy jusqu'à ce que les deux d'entre eux finissent par s'endormir sous la chaleur radieuse du soleil.

Leur vie en liberté ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

* * *

Concernant Vagabond, la mise à jour sera effectuée en fin Juin ou Juillet. Nous avons des examens à passer pour notre travail et cela peut prendre un certain temps.

 _ **By Sabrina & Jessica**_


End file.
